Epílogo1
by Aldonza-Saitou-Hughes-Elric7
Summary: Bonus track de MI ENCUENTRO CON ÉL, a petición de la chica a la que se lo dediqué, Angie.


**EPILOG.**

Angie se encontraba en Guadalajara dándose un muy buen descanso. En la escuela había vacaciones de verano. Pudo haber llegado en Navidad o en Semana Santa, pero sólo son quince días de asueto, y como que venir de tan lejos para unos cuantos diítas no le era muy conveniente (cuestión económica, aún con beca y de tiempo). Sus familiares la esperaban con mucha expectación y alegría. En cuanto ella se instaló en su pequeña casa alrededor del mediodía, le esperaba una gran cazuela de mole con costillas de puerco, enchiladas estilo Veracruz como sólo las sabía hacer su madre y un pastel de chocolate con adornos blancos y con letras que decían: "¡Bienvenida!".

Terminada la comida, se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas cosas. A su mamá le regaló una pulsera de plata primorosa. Su papá fue agasajado por una pequeña licorera de cristal.

-¡M'hija! –exclamó el jefe de la familia. –Tú sabes bien que yo ya casi no tomo…

-Lo sé, pero igual la botellita está labrada de lo mejor. No vas a ver esta artesanía aquí.

-¿Ah, cómo de que no? Me canso que en Tonalá y hasta más barato.

Todos irrumpieron en la sala con una estrepitosa risa.

También su hermano menor alcanzó regalo: un par de tenis negros muy modernos y bastante cómodos. Y le regaló una caja de chocolates belgas en forma de caracoles de mar que estuvieron fenomenales.

-¿Existen las casas de empeño en Alemania, Ángela? –preguntó el chico un tanto azorado. –Esto te ha de haber costado un ojo de la cara y parte del otro.

-¡Pero qué menso eres! Lo que pasa es que los conseguí por Internet, y eran descuentos geniales.

Contó de lo que había pasado, como cuando conoció a Danny, cuando asistió al concierto de Tokio Hotel, en fin…bueno, casi todo. Por razones más que obvias omitió de la apasionada noche con Bill. Hasta eso que su familia era de mente abierta, pero de algún modo le sabía mal entrar en esos detalles.

Las horas pasaron volando al mostrar las fotos y explicar esas aventuras. Como a las 5 de la tarde llamó por teléfono a su amiga de la secundaria y vecina Rosa. Le dijo que iba a pasar por ella en unos minutos. Colgó. Se cambió de blusa porque se le había caído un poco de mole en la otra blusa blanca que vestía. Salió y caminó una cuadra y media. Timbró y enseguida casi patinando Rosa fue al encuentro con su amiga _alemana. _Pasaron a la sala. Rosa le dio un té frío y platicaron.

-¿Sabes qué, amiga? –preguntó Rosa. –Mejor vámonos al parquecito que está por Río Nilo. No sé por qué en estos días está tan caluroso…¡y eso que ya está comenzando la temporada de lluvias! ¿Pues qué en Berlín no hace frío?

-No. También el verano en Europa es caluroso, aunque no tanto como aquí, a veces es muy húmedo y eso es lo que cala.

Ambas salieron no sin antes de que Rosa le dejara una nota a su mamá que Angie había regresado e iban al parque cercano. Caminaron pocos minutos y afortunadamente encontraron un banco desocupado bajo a la sombra de un gran árbol. Reanudaron su plática y esta vez Angie sí le contó su experiencia sexual que tuvo con el famoso rockstar.

-No es que no te crea, sé que en ese aspecto no me mentirías. Pero pues lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es que pienses que lo vas a volver a ver. –decía Rosa mientras jugueteaba con una hoja fresca que había arrancado de la rama más baja del fresno. –Mira, no es que te quiera desilusionar, pero tú bien sabes que ese tipo de personas por más "alcanzables" puedan ser, esas mismas estrellas no dejan de ser muy lejanas.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero aún así, por una parte me alegro de que haya terminado así. Por otro lado…

-¡Tú no te preocupes! Te aseguro que vas a encontrar a alguien que puedas atrapar más fácilmente y sea la persona correcta para ti. Me imagino que los teutones son muy guapos, ¿no?

-Hay mucho rubio, y hasta castaños muy interesantes, pero son tan lindos que como que a la larga te enfadas de tanto que los contemplas.

-No faltan los güerejos desabridos tipo _Facundo_…¡ni hablar, mujer!

_Angie, angie..  
When will those clouds all disappear?_

_Where will it lead us from here?_

Angie traía su cámara digital y le mostró a Rosa algunas fotos de los lugares más conocidos de Berlín, entre ellas vieron una foto en que Angie le ponía "cuernos" a Danny.

-¿Y este flaco quién es? –preguntó Rosa soltando una risita.

-Pues él es Danny, el que me ayudó allá cuando pasó lo de Bill.

-Con razón le hallé cierto parecido con tu Bill.

Se levantaron y caminaron hacia un centro comercial y fueron a una nevería. Angie se deleitaba con un smoothie de frutas y Rosa optó por comerse un frapuccino con galleta. Siguieron recorriendo el centro y cuando empezó a oscurecer el cielo regresaron a sus respectivos hogares. Cuando abrió Angie la puerta de su casa se prendió la luz y para su sorpresa eran sus amigas de un trabajo de medio tiempo que tuvo: Laura y Gin. Ellas llevaron otro pastel para celebrar (para variar) su regreso. Estuvieron un muy buen rato platicando de varias cosas, entre ellas de Tokio Hotel, ya que las otras chicas también eran (sepa Dios si por obra del destino u otra cosa), fanáticas de la banda germánica. Al sonar las 11 de la noche del reloj de péndulo, Gin le dio un disco de las mejores canciones (que había bajado de su computadora), de Tokio Hotel y Laura le regaló un brazalete de cuero muy bonito. Ese día Angie se la pasó increíble, pero como que traía esa nostalgia de tener a ese alguien especial.

En un fin de semana muy caluroso y con el cielo azul desnudo, Angie salió de casa para recorrer el centro histórico de Guadalajara. Tomó la ruta 231 que la llevaría por esos lados y se bajó en la esquina de la afamada calle de López Cotilla, que cruzaba con la Av. 16 de Septiembre. Recorrió varios establecimientos como tiendas de ropa, de belleza, y zapaterías. Pasó de largo por una tienda de discos porque a lo lejos vio el escaparate con un enorme póster de Tokio Hotel.

De repente el sol de ocultó de entre las nubes. Ella anduvo caminando un poco distraída porque sintió que las agujetas de su tenis izquierdo se estaban aflojando, pero no fijó sus pasos y por poco tropezaba con otra persona. Se disculpó y cuando la vio a la cara, pues era nada más ni nada menos que Danny.

-OK, te perdono con una sola condición: ¡que me recibas de una manera más cariñosa! –exclamó entusiasmado él mientras trataba de abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Qué gran sorpresa encontrarte por acá! ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó ella emocionada.

-¡Lo que se ve no se pregunta, mamacita! –imitó la voz como de un travestido en primavera. –Pues ya ves cómo se las gasta uno –continuó ya con su voz normal. –Lo que pasa es que yo también ando de vago y pues mis padres prefirieron mandarme al cara…¡digo!, mandarme de vacaciones a que estuviera de ocioso en mi propia casa. ¿Cómo ves?

-Mi conclusión es que ni tus propios padres te quieren…cerca. ¿Y vienes solo? ¿Ya no eres chaperón o te impusieron alguno?

-Nope. Digo, está bien que soy un poco desquiciado, pero ¡nah! Además, te encuentro de pura suerte. Mira cómo es el destino o lo que sea. Me dijiste que vivías en México, pero nunca me dijiste exactamente en dónde. Incluso pensé que vivías en la ciudad capital.

-¡Para nada! Pues esto es Guadalajara, la segunda ciudad más importante del país.

-Me parece perfecto entonces. Me imagino que ya extrañabas recorrer esta zona, ¿no?

-Como no tienes idea.

_With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats__,  
you can't say were satisfied..._

Mientras platicaban, visitaron el Museo Regional y dieron un paseo por una calandria (un carruaje adornado arreado por un caballo y claro, con un hombre dirigiéndolo). Vieron otros monumentos emblemáticos del centro histórico como Catedral, el Teatro Degollado y la Rotonda de los Hombres Ilustres. A la hora de la comida fueron a un restaurante de comida rápida porque a Danny simplemente se le antojó más comerse una hamburguesa que comer algo más típico del lugar. Ya estaban a punto de hincar el diente cuando un hombre joven, como de unos 30 años de edad y vestido de traje sastre le preguntó la hora a Danny.

-No le hagas caso, no es que no te haya entendido. No tiene la culpa de haber nacido con esa cara –rió Angie, pero Danny aún no entendía la broma. –Es que él no habla español, pero ahorita son las tres y media.

-¡Muchas gracias! –dijo más aliviado el hombre. Yo soy abogado y mi bufete lo tengo cerca de aquí, por si algún día requieras de mis servicios. –le dio una pequeña tarjeta de presentación y enseguida se fue.

-Estabas poniéndome en mal, ¿verdad? –dijo Danny mientras comía un gran bocado de su _cuarto de libra_.

-No, es que me dio esta tarjeta porque él es abogado.

Comieron sin más percances y después se dirigieron a la estación Juárez del tren ligero (subterráneo, como un metro). Bajaron en la siguiente estación: San Juan de Dios. Ahí está el mercado del mismo nombre más grande de Latinoamérica y se le conoce también como Mercado Libertad. Tomaron un tejuino y Danny se animó a comerse unos borrachitos (dulces envinados). Pasó el tiempo volando y Danny quería conocer a la familia de Angie, por lo que tomaron en la Av. Independencia el camión ruta 231-A, también los dejaría cerca de su destino.

Cuando llegó a casa, Angie vio una nota en la mesa:

_Ángela…_

_Tu mamá y yo nos fuimos a El Verde a visitar al compadre Julio y tu hermano se fue con sus amigos. Esperamos regresar hasta en la noche. _

-Es la letra de mi papá. ¡Uy! Pues ya no se te hizo de entrada conocerlos porque se fueron a visitar a un familiar que vive ya a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¡Vaya! Todo estaba saliendo perfecto y sucede esto. Ni modo, ya se me hará otro día, supongo. –suspiró Danny mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de duda.

-Voy a poner la radio.

-Pero que sea una estación en donde pongan sólo oldies de los 60's hasta los 90's.

-Eso es lo que iba a hacer, mi estimado. ¡No hay problema!

Ella sintonizó esa estación y estaban pasando la "Sealed with a kiss", de Bobby Vinton.

-¡Esa canción es más vieja que los calcetines de mi abuelo! –carcajeó divertido Danny.

-Es un poco cursi, pero a mí me gusta el ritmo de la música. ¿Quieres algo de comer o de tomar?

-¿Estás loca, mujer? Aún estoy lleno y tú todavía quieres que tome algo…me quieres matar inflándome como un globo y ¡PUM! ¡Exploto!

_But Angie, Angie, you can't say we never tried.  
Angie, you're beautiful, but ain't it time we said good-bye?  
Angie, I still love you..._

Después de unas 7 canciones, ambos ya se encontraban abrazados en el sofá, sin malas intenciones, sólo por el puro gusto.

-Me gusta tu olor, Daniel.

Él calló al oír ese comentario.

-Por lo menos tu aroma es muy diferente al de Bill.

Danny vio los ojos de Angie y ésta le correspondió con darle un beso tierno en la mejilla. Luego sus brazos recorrieron la mínima pero masculina espalda de su compañero y después los bajó para juguetear con el botón de los jeans negros descoloridos por el paso del tiempo. Bajó la bragueta y lentamente sacó el miembro de su próximo amante. La reacción de él no se hizo esperar y se aferró a la espalda de Angie. Poco después ella se quitó su blusa e hizo que él la despojara de su sostén. Ya con los pechos desnudos, los contempló por unos instantes y comenzó a acariciarlos despacio pero con exquisitez mientras que ella seguía deleitándose con el rígido sexo que tenía en sus manos.

_Let me whisper in your ear._

_Oh, Angie, don't you weep, all your kisses still taste sweet.  
I hate that sadness in your eyes..._

-Estoy enamorado de ti desde que te conocí, pero nunca lo viste… –murmuró Danny al oído de Angie.

-Fui una tonta, me dejé llevar por…

-Pero aún hay tiempo de que te reivindiques. Te amo.

Esas dulces palabras se tornaron fuego en el cuerpo de ambos. Angie se recostó en el sofá dándole la oportunidad a su compañero estuviera encima de ella y que fuese suya. Él por su parte también se despojó de la camiseta azul marino y era tanta la lujuria que ya ni tuvo tiempo de quitarse los jeans, así que sólo se los bajó un poco. La mano izquierda acariciaba el sexo húmedo de Angie y la derecha se aventuraba por esa boca femenina que quería más de él. Se retorcía de placer y cuando Danny estuvo listo le abrió poco a poco sus piernas e introdujo lentamente su virilidad. A cada embiste que daba, ella gemía y jadeaba y con el tiempo las penetraciones se hicieron más insistentes y robustas. Angie se aferró a los hombros de Danny y por fin él se depositó en su cálido y mojado interior. Al terminar, se abrazaron más fuerte que nunca y los besos se tornaron dulces y llenos de amor.

Los padres de Angie llegaron como habían dicho. Ella presentó a Danny y le dijo que era su novio que encontró en Berlín.

-Pero nunca hablaste de este muchacho, hija. –dijo su mamá un tanto dubitativa.

-Sí, pero es que quería que fuera sorpresa. Ahí perdónenlo que no hable nuestro idioma, pero yo le enseñaré. –aclaró Angie esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Tal vez jamás en la vida volvería a ver a Bill, pero ¿ya para qué si tenía a alguien que iba a entregarse a ella incondicionalmente? Fue una experiencia más que podrá contársela a sus nietos, o por lo menos a sus sobrinos. Danny era de Angie y Angie era de Danny. No había duda de eso.

Ahora sí…

_DAS ENDE!!!_

* * *

Pues espero que este epílogo te guste, Ángeles. Eso sí te digo…aunque me chilles, pataleés, grites, reclames y demás YA NO HARÉ OTRO EPÍLOGO O CAPÍTULO, O BONUS TRACK O COSA QUE SE LE PAREZCA.

**DISCLAIMER: **Los fragmentos de canción son de "Angie", interpretadas por The Rolling Stones.

Quise poner algunas cosas de Guadalajara y la experiencia que tuvimos ella y yo con un restaurante de hamburguesas muy conocido (ella ya sabe a lo que me refiero XDDD).

¡ABACHO! Y gracias a los demás lectores que siguieron esta historia. n___n


End file.
